familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton, New South Wales
Hamilton is a suburb of Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia, located from Newcastle's central business district. The main commercial centre is located around Beaumont Street and boasts a vibrant multicultural atmosphere providing an array of restaurants, retail, fashion and commercial outlets along with day to day services such as pharmacies, banks, florists, hairdressers, fruit shops and delicatessens.Newcastle City Council, Discover our Suburbs History Hamilton became a municipality on 11 December 1871 and was named in honour of Edward Terrick Hamilton, who was then Governor of the board of directors of the Australian Agricultural Company (AA Co), from August 1857 to September 1898. The AA Co. were instrumental in the growth of the area, operating the mines and owning most of the land. The discovery of coal near St Peter's Church in the area known as Cameron's Hill, was the beginnings for the township of Hamilton (originally known as Pittown, Borehole or Happy Flat). A borehole was sunk and a shaft was completed in 1849 and was known as the D Pit, or borehole. Pittown grew up somewhere in the vicinity of today’s Beaumont street to service the needs of the miners and their families. By 1928 there were over 400 retail outlets in Hamilton, having increased from 80 in 1909. In 1947, Lettesi (a settler group made up of nearly 150 families from the village of Lettopalena in the Abruzzo Region of Italy), initially settled in the Islington but they soon expanded in to the nearby suburbs of Hamilton and Mayfield. This was primarily due to Islington's proximity to the BHP steel works. Before long Hamilton (especially Beaumont Street) was to become a strong community and commercial centre for Newcastle’s Italians.A History of Italian Settlement in New South Wales By the late fifties, the local Italian community began patronising the Australian owned Exchange Hotel, located on the corner of Beaumont and Denison Streets. It continues to be a regular meeting place for Italian men of Hamilton. Transport Rail Hamilton's train station was constructed on the Islington Junction to Newcastle section of the Hunter line. The station is 164.632 km from the ''Way & Works Branch''The Way & Works Branch performed the civil engineering tasks for the New South Wales rail system. and is 5.8m above sea level. With the opening of the station in 1872, the importance of Hamilton as a suburb grew. The railway line is part of CityRail's Newcastle-Maitland line, the first section of the Main North line defined as the Newcastle and Central Coast line, which runs from Sydney to the New England region which was opened in 1857. Bus Hamilton is the home to Newcastle's major State Transit bus depot. Gallery File:Marland Grave.JPG|Grave Stone of John Marland, who died whilst working in the Borehole. This grave stone is located behind the Christchurch Cathedral, Newcastle, New South Wales File:Hamilton Station.jpg|Hamilton train station, located at the Northern end of Beaumont Street. File:James Street Square.jpg|James Street Square, separates Beaumont Street from James Street. File:Hamilton Mosaics.jpg|Mosaics on the side of a Hamilton pharmacy. File:Victorian Terrace House.jpg|A Victorian townhouse on Beaumont street. References External links * A basic map of Hamilton Category:Suburbs of Newcastle, New South Wales